


New Game

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Jackson Trevelyan: Don't Call Me That [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, cause im bad with prompts, just playin sum chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Cullen and Dorian's game only gets slightly disrupted, but in the best of ways.





	New Game

“Reset the board gentlemen! A new challenger appears!” JT exclaimed as he lead Krem to their chess table in the middle of the gardens. Dorian looked up from the game in progress, eager at the notion of someone new to cheat against, while Cullen still looked at the board and debated his move.

“Cremisius, what a delight!” Dorian exclaimed, “I would stand and greet you properly but that would be conceding defeat to the lovely commander here. Besides, sweetheart we can’t reset the game, I’m about to win,”

“Inquisitor, tell your beau to take that back or else I’m leaving,” Krem remarked, crossing his arms.

“Take what back?” JT said, looking stupidly confused.

“Oh, dearest apologies, Krem, I would stand and greet you properly but you know why I’m not” Dorian said waving him off and turning back to the board as Cullen finished his move.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t concern yourself for the soporati, ser altus,” Krem said as he and JT stood next to the table, watching the game play out. Dorian only rolled his eyes in response as he considered the pieces in front of him while Cullen finally looked up.

“Lieutenant, a pleasure to see you. I hope the Inquisitor didn’t bully you into entertaining him while Dorian and I play,” Cullen said, beginning to flush a bit.

“Course not Commander-” Krem began before being cut off by a very put out Inquisitor.

“Can we please cut it out with the titles gentlemen?” JT asked, drawing out the ‘please’ in a childish manner. Then it was Krem’s turn to roll his eyes, because of course JT would complain about the titles before Krem could even tease Cullen for using them. Cullen just blushed a tad bit harder in response as he looked at Krem. His attention quickly whipped back to the game when Dorian set down his piece with a loud clack.

“Contrary to what you might believe, Krem actually wanted to come see you play himself,” JT proclaimed, looking very smug.

“Well, he should get ready to see our dear Cullen lose,” Dorian replied cheekily.

“I wouldn’t underestimate him that easily,” Krem said, looking upon the board critically.

“Oh, and if you were playing, how might you turn this around?” Dorian asked, Cullen even paused in his analysis of the board, curious to see how Krem would turn it around. Krem looked to Cullen for permission and he could only nod in reply. Cullen prepared to stand up to allow Krem to sit and play but instead, Krem just came up behind him and leaned over Cullen to reach the board, pressing up against the Commander.

“Like this,” Krem said, moving Cullen’s Queen from where he had been keeping it in his reserves. His warm breath ghosted past Cullen’s ear, forcing his face to become bright red and for JT to try and contain his giggles at the Commander’s obvious crush. Dorian however was very interested in what Krem was doing, and trying to see which of his pieces were now in the most danger of being taken. Once Dorian realized what had happened, his eyes grew wide with delight.

“Oh that is simply incredible, where in Thedas did you learn how that?” Dorian asked, looking up at him.

“Being in the Chargers takes you to many, many different taverns. You could say in between all the drinking songs that I’ve learned a mean game of chess over the years.” Krem replied, smirking at him.

“Quite mean indeed!” Dorian returned, trying to find a way to weasel out of the spot Krem’s move put him in. Meanwhile, Krem was still leaning over Cullen’s shoulder, and began whispering in his ear.

“He’s going to try and take down your Queen, but doing so will leave his defenses right open for your bishop. Push on in and you’ve got his King,” Krem advised. Cullen was still a bit flustered by the fact that Krem was so close, but thankfully after whispering his instructions, he stepped back to allow the players some space.

Once the game wrapped up, just like Krem said it would, the four men began congratulating Cullen, and by extension, Krem, on the win.

“Oh Darling, don’t pout because Krem helped Cullen win. You know that if I tried helping the game would have been over twenty moves ago with the same outcome,” JT said, patting his lover on the back.

“I know, I know, just isn’t quite fair,” Dorian said, crossing his arms.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me coming to ruin all of your games, Pavus. Chess is just a bit too boring for my tastes,” Krem said, with a wink.

“But you’ll come and ruin some games for him?” Cullen asked, not truly looking for help with his chess game, but hoping that Krem would spend more time with them.

“Oh almost definitely, Commander,” Krem said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you all for reading! Please come talk to me @youngizzik on tumblr if you liked this fic or comment down below!


End file.
